The invention relates to an actuating device for a tap on a beverage decanting installation, wherein the beverage is pressurized in a storage tank by a gas, more particularly carbon dioxide, and the tap can be moved out of the closure position and into the open position by means of an actuating member adjustable against the pressure of a spring.
An actuating device of this kind specified is known from German Utility Model 87 13 372. To ensure that the prior art actuating device operates, the actuating member must be connected by suitable constructional members to the tap to be opened and closed. The multi-part construction is often rather expensive to assemble and disassemble .
German OS 30 45 254 discloses an actuating device for a beverage decanting installation, wherein two liquids can be withdrawing under the force of gravity from the tap by means of rocking levers, without the use of pressure. This prior art device requires no special devices adapted for use with a pressurized gas supply.
Another beverage decanting installation is known from German OS 15 32 651. In that installation the individual operating elements, such as the tap and the actuating device for the tap, must be attached individually inside a mounting and adjusted in relation to one another. Assembly is expensive in this case also.